


Sunrise "mis"haps

by Elie



Series: Kol and Kai AUs [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A little, AND YEAH KOL DIDNT DIE, AU, Abit crack, Everyone tries to be smooth but they´re actually just puppies, Fluff, Innuendo, KAI IS A MAJOR DORK, KOL IS AN EVEN BIGGER DORK, M/M, No Smut, Supernatural Elements, Violence, actuallyalive!kol, alternative universe, kai isnt too friendly when he thinks someones gonna kill him, people will think they are a little ooc but i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie/pseuds/Elie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I accidentally locked myself out on the balcony of my hotel room and I was just trying get back by going through your room but you caught me and now I have a bleeding nose." AU, gotten from shut-thejongup.tumblr.com</p><p>or AU where Kol isn´t dead, Kol is in good graces with his family (kinda) and he just likes watching sunrises okay? Plus he kinda breaks into Kai´s room and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise "mis"haps

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank the two people who have helped me with this fic; goodchemcialplan.tumblr.com and xxflywithme.tumblr.com

So maybe Kol enjoys watching the sunrise at dawn, so what? After coming back to life you kind of learn to appreciate the small things, or at least some of them. And his sunrise watching wouldn’t be a problem if it hadn´t happened to be in a stupid hotel with a balcony door that locks itself when it gets closed.

And if Elijah wouldn’t have such a deep sleep, things would be much easier. He tried banging on the window and the door, but then again he didn´t want to risk waking every single person in the whole hotel up either by really going crazy. He tried to use magic on the locks, but being in a town where a big magic showdown shit is happening he isn´t surprised everything is laced with spells. There´s witches and other supernaturals everywhere.

It´s also damn cold out on a balcony just as the sun rises.

So there he is, locked outside his own hotel room with a sleeping brother inside who wouldn´t wake up even if someone was blasting hard rock music right by his ear. He can´t jump down to the ground either, they´re on the fifth floor for god’s sake! He´s not a vampire anymore, and his body is a bit frail. A lot more frail than he wants to admit.

This is all Klaus fault really, or more Klaus inner paranoid control freak needing someone to go check out this major magic meeting happening, in a town a few miles from New Orleans. Kol could be home drinking or sleeping or working in the tomb right now and just – crap. This sucks.

But as he leans against the railing, he sees his saving. The neighbour’s room. The balcony door is freaking open. Maybe he is the only one cursed with a door that just slams shut on its own. A plan forms in his head. If he just makes the small jump over there and sneaks through the room, he can use the room key in his back pocket and get into his own room. Figured he´d take the keycard with him while going through a door that doesn´t function on a keycard.

It´s not a very long jump. It´s more the climbing up on the railing and holding his balance that´s risky. He prays that no one can see him and freak out enough to call the police. He´s not trying to kill himself. He´s way past that. He´s been past that for a century. And why would he even try to kill himself when he just came fully alive again? The magic running through his veins is enough reason to live.

So without looking down, he carefully climbs up on the railing. He takes a few seconds to get his balance, and then jumps. 

His foot doesn´t quite reach the railing on the other side like planned, and for a second he panics, thinking he´ll fall backwards. He flails his arms around in the air a bit and thankfully lands on the safe side, though it´s his ass who has to take the fall for it.

He rubs it a little as he gets up, and whispers “Shit,” to himself. He looks through the glass door. The beds are empty. Maybe there isn´t anybody in there? He could use some luck as of right now. Well, he haven´t got any other choice anyways. He´s gotten this far, no point in giving up.

He tries to squeeze through the opening of the door, but he´s just a bit too big and the door creaks as it gets pushed even more to open. He stills. Closes his eyes. Please, don´t let anybody hear him. Find him. No one murderous at least.

There´s just silence. No one jumps up at him, and he can´t hear anyone casting a deadly spell on him either. With a deep breath, he steps into the room. There´s two beds, but only one looks like someone has been sleeping in it. There´s clothes everywhere, Kol squints at them in the bad light. The blinds are closed, so the only sunshine is coming through the glass door. Seems to be boy clothes, a teen. Young adult, maybe. The clothes are nothing Kol would ever wear, not in any century.

Anyway. He´s on a mission to get back to his room and safe bed. He can´t stay here and snoop, risking to be found breaking into some random strangers room.

“Hey!” someone yells, and Kol feels his blood turn cold. He slowly turns around. He´s about to open his mouth when something hard hits him. In the middle of his face. There´s a sickening crack in his nose. God damn it. Someone just hit him, with their actual fist.

“Shit, that hurt like a bitch!” a guy yells. Kol opens his eyes, he can´t really remember closing them. A guy, his own height, is standing in front of him cradling his fist. He looks more concerned with his hurting fist than with the fact that he just hit some stranger, who also might have broken into his hotel room and can possibly be dangerous.

Kol can only stare at him, because honestly this guy is quite good looking. Sporting bed hair and only a pair of boxers. He doesn´t look too deadly either, all thin and kinda puppyish.

That quickly changes, though, when the guy looks up at him and seems to remember why his fist is hurting in the first place. Before Kol can even open his mouth to explain himself, he´s thrown against the wall and fuck, his mouth tastes like blood. His nose must be bleeding.

“Hey, man – “ he starts, but he´s cut off when he can´t freaking breath. The guy, still in his boxers, is holding his hand up muttering a phrase under his breath. A spell. A spell that is choking Kol and fuck, this is not the way he wants to die. He can´t even choke out his own spell to stop this idiocy.

He tries waving his arms and kicking – like, can´t this dude just let him talk? The temptation to kill the guy grows bigger and bigger. If he could just freaking escape.

“P-please,” he gets pressed out in the end. The guy looks at him before slowly lowering his hand a little. The invisible hold around Kol´s neck slackens. Air is actually getting through to his lungs.

“Who are you, and why are you breaking into my damn hotel room? Like, if you think you can kill me, you must be rather stupid ‘cause – not to brag – I´m insanely powerful. I merged with my little brother and I won, obviously or else I would be dead, and then I also got my sisters powers cause, well she was pregnant, but that´s another story and – like, I have always been good with spells and such? And if I wanted I could just suck all your magic out of you too, and then use them to kill you wouldn´t that be kinda ironic – “

“I´m not trying to kill you!” Kol quickly says, interrupting the ranting idiot in front of him. God, does this guy ever have time to breath?

“Do you know your nose is bleeding?” the guy asks. Kol brings his hands up to his nose, and sure enough it gets wet nearly before he´s touched the area over his lips. The metallic taste in his mouth is strong. 

“I wouldn´t be if you hadn´t hit me, you idiot,” he grumbles. The guy rolls his eyes and whispers another spell, a tissue flying into his hand not long after. The guy hands it over to Kol, not taking his eyes off him. The hold around Kol´s neck is now completely gone.

Kol grabs the tissue with a grunt and pushes it to his nose.

“You deserved it. Breaking into my room. Are you like a thief? If you are, you kinda suck at it. It´s kinda ironic you chose my room cause I wouldn´t hesitate to kill you,” the guy chatters on, his voice turning dark as he ends his sentence. Kol shakes his head.

“Listen, I just happened to be locked out of my room. On the balcony,” Kol explains, still holding the tissue to his nose. It´s red with blood. The man sighs and whispers the same spell again. And just like last time, a tissue comes flying into his hand and he doesn´t hesitate to hand it to Kol who quickly grabs it and presses that too up to his nose.

“You just happened to be out on the balcony in the middle of the night?” the guy asks, not looking like he believes Kol at all. Kol resists the urge to roll his eyes, and sighs.

“Yes. And technically, it´s morning. I just need to get out in the hall and to my room door, I have my keycard and all.” The bleeding from his nose seems to have stopped, so he can finally bring the tissues down from his face. He quickly tosses them into a trashcan standing by the bed.

The guy looks at him and seems to be deciding if he should believe Kol´s words or not. Kol sighs, again, and fishes the keycard out of his pocket and shows it to the guy. 

“Why where you even out on the balcony at this hour?” the guy asks. God, of all the hotel rooms he could break into it had to be one with the super nosy occupant.

“I was just, out there. Watching – uhm – looking out at the city,” Kol says and wonders why confessing he was watching the sunrise is such a hard thing to say. Maybe because he´s still a bit afraid this guy will kill him, and if Kol can just pretend he´s tough this dude will let him go.

The guy looks out the glass door squinting at the sunlight that´s just becoming stronger, and a grin spreads on his face. “You were totally watching the sunrise!” the guy claims. Kol feels his face redden and god damn it, he´s an original - vampire or not, he´s supposed to be cool.

“Sorry for hitting you man. I thought you were like, a burglar or something. I´m Kai!” the guy, Kai, holds out his hand. The scepticism on Kai´s face is now completely faded away. The grin is still on his face though, and god, it´s even more puppyish than before. Kol slowly brings his hand out, and shakes Kai´s.

“Kol,” is all he says.

“So you just jumped from your balcony? Isn´t that dangerous? Isn´t this like, the fifth floor?” Kai stares at him, and lets go of his hand. Kol can still feel the warmth from Kai´s hand in his own and god, this is not what he´s supposed to be thinking of right now.

“Yeah, I guess. Listen I just, I want to get back into my room. My brother was sleeping and didn´t hear my knocking so,” Kol says and gesticulates to the door before starting to walk towards it.

“Yeah, I totally get that,” Kai says and then he freaking starts following Kol to the door, still in his boxers and god – that torso. Kol knows he´s staring, but ever since he learned that being attracted to guys is actually acceptable in the world now he´s been enjoying it even more than before and just – wow.

Kai opens the door for him. “Next time you´re sneaking into someone’s room, try not to make so much noise when falling on your ass,” Kai says and grins again. Kol can´t help but grin back at him. “- And I think that since you scared the shit out of me, in my own hotel room, a dinner could make up for it. I also want to see if you can do a sufficient healing spell on your nose, just so I can judge how good a warlock you are.”

Wow. Kol feels his eyes widen. “And I´ve also let you stare at my half naked body ever since you snuck in here, may I add. ” Kai continues. Kol feels his cheeks heathen up once again. Twice in the span of 10 minutes, really Kol?

“I, suppose,” he manages to stutter out. Really. He should come with a witty come back. Something about already paying for the breaking in by getting a solid smack in the face. But he just stands there as Kai shows him out the door and puts a note with a number on it into his hand. When did Kai even have time to write that?

“Hm. we´ll say at four? You can just show up here. I assume you´re sleeping in 501 or 503?” Kai asks. “501,” Kol replies and points at his room door, he feels more and more like a dork for every second that goes by. He´s a thousand years old, a guy flirting with him shouldn´t throw him off like this.

“Will you be wearing that?” Kol asks and points at Kai´s boxers and is that a boner? “-Cause then I will defiantly show up,” he smoothly adds and smirks. Yeah, he can be smooth. Totally cool. Getting back in the grove. Kol lets a grin slip out on his face. Kai stops for a second and his mouth hangs slightly ajar, before he also start grinning, “Only if you wear the same!” Kai blurts out right before he smacks the door close in Kol´s face.

What the hell just happened? Kol stares at the door for a second. Did he just get a date, which turned into a promise of getting laid? Or at least being naked? He can feel his jeans tighten just by the thought, because damn, it´s been some time.

He´s still shaking his head over it as he walks over to his own room room, and puts the keycard in the lock. As he enters, he can see Elijah´s still sleeping form on the bed. Maybe he should thank Klaus for being the paranoid control freak he is, but theres no way he´s ever going to actually do that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on whatevenkol.tumblr.com AND sexyniallerhoran.tumblr.com
> 
> Always open for prompts on whatevenkol. Anyway, I´d be super happy if you left me kudos or commented! I want to hear if anyone else is actually interested in my KolxKai stuff ehe.


End file.
